


More to Learn

by LetoaSai



Series: Melemele Mafia [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Real Names, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Sun and Moon have been living on Alola for a couple years now and have only just now mentioned that those aren't their real names.





	More to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

It was late when all three pairs sat on the beach surrounding the fire Hau had made. He was sitting close to Gladion, both of them holding sticks into the fire until they started to burn too far and were dropped. 

Moon and Lillie were shoulder to shoulder, drawing pictures in the sand with their fingertips and Sun was sitting between Ilima’s legs, resting against his chest with a sleepy expression. 

“How long until the meteor shower?” Gladion asked, knocking the stick out of Hau’s hand when he held it too long and the flames started licking at his fingers. 

“Should start any time now, right?” Moon added on.

“Yep,” Hau said, glancing up at the sky. “And it’s such a perfect, clear night too. That’s lucky. Last time Ilima and i tried to watch it was so cloudy.” 

“We were also possibly hungover and gave up easy.” Ilima muttered, stroking his fingers through Sun’s hair. The action earned him a happy hum. 

“Maybe,” Hau agreed. 

Gladion rolled his eyes, “Why would you to do that? The two of you drunk is probably terrifying. You being hungover is probably twice as bad.” 

“Why terrifying?” Lillie asked. “Moon just giggles a lot.” 

Moon nodded. “It’s true. I’m a happy drunk. You two, i can’t imagine.” 

“We’re not that bad.” Ilima shrugged. “Maybe a little intense perhaps.” 

Hau’s smile was huge. “At least we still like each other when drinking. We can get a little confrontational with other people.” 

“Is that supposed to shock us?” Gladion snorted. It might have been surprising to most that he had never seen Hau drinking, but it was because Hau was respectful of Gladion’s triggers. Neither Gladion or Lillie drank after the amount of substances that had been forced on them for years. The other four made sure they never felt pressured to do so. 

“Hey, it could,” Hau grinned. 

“I’ve never seen Sun tipsy.” Lillie mused. “What’s he like?” 

“Flirty, aren’t you Sun?” Moon grinned, “Hey Sun, don’t fall asleep on Ilima, you’ll miss the meteors.” 

“Shh,” Sun mumbled, his eyes closed. 

“Flirty, mm?” Ilima chuckled, squeezing Sun’s hips and forcing a sleepy noise past his lips. 

“Quit it,” He muttered, rolling over into his side, his face still buried against Ilima’s chest. 

“Totally flirty.” Moon nodded. “To the point where you shouldn’t take your eyes off him, Ilima. His inhibitions really go. It’s actually how he got an old boyfriend. Walked right up to him at a club and kissed him.” 

Ilima’s eyes narrowed and none of them were surprised to see his grip around Sun tighten possessively. 

“Well that obviously didn’t work out,” Hau smiled. “How long did they last?” 

“Less than a month.” Moon shrugged. “Dude was alright. Pretty but really boring.” 

Lillie laughed, “You sure know a lot about Sun’s relationships.” 

Moon nodded, “Sun doesn’t always feel the need to keep secrets. I’m the same way i guess, we know a lot about each other, don’t we Sun? Suuun.” 

“Shh,” Sun dismissed her again. 

Gladion glanced up at the sky to make sure they weren't missing anything yet. “You two are weird. In fact, all of you are weird.” 

“Then you fit right in,” Lillie teased. 

“Oh, snap.” Hau grinned. “Shots fired.” 

Gladion scowled at his sister. “You wanna fight?” 

Moon shook her fist playfully, “I’ll take her place if you wanna go.” 

“I wouldn’t.” Ilima chuckled, “I’ve heard from a reliable source that Moon doesn't fight fair.” 

“Anything Sun told you was a lie!” Moon laughed and the others followed her example. “Sun tell him you were lying! Sun!” 

“Shh…” 

“Sun!” 

“Moon…” 

“Elio!” 

“Selene…” Sun muttered, eyes finally cracking opening. “Why do you keep yelling my name?” 

Ilima interrupted them with a wave of his hand, “Wait, wait. What the hell is an Elio and Selene?” 

Moon blinked, “Um? Our real names?” 

“What?” Ilima snapped.

“Your real names?” Hau blinked. “You guys have lived here for over two years and we don’t know your real names?” 

“I guess?” Sun muttered, looking still mostly asleep as he sat up a little straighter. 

“We’ve been Sun and Moon since were were tiny.” Moon shrugged. 

Ilima cupped Sun’s face and twisted until they were looking at each other. “What else do i not know about you?” 

Sun nipped at his fingers. “You probably don’t know a lot of things about me.” 

Ilima made a sound suspiciously like a growl before pulling Sun into a kiss. 

“We’ll they’ve tapped out for the night.” Gladion commented, taking his attention off them. “So Selene, huh?” 

Moon snorted. “Yeah. Selene. I don’t feel like a Selene. When Sun and i were little we would always who Selene and Elio were. We were probably around eight before it really clicked.” 

“I think Selene is a pretty name.” Lille smiled, wrapping her arm around Moon’s waist. “But you’re Moon to us.” 

Hau nodded, “Just proves you were meant for Alola. Ilima and i thought from the start that you’re names sounded more like something we’d do here. Ilima, he needs to breathe!” He laughed when he noticed Sun pulling back and Ilima chasing his mouth. He laughed harder when Ilima flipped him off. 

“First thing tomorrow morning Ilima is going to be running background checks on all of us.” Gladion commented, half joking but also half very serious. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Hau agreed. 

Gladion dug his fingers into Hau's hip until the green haired man purred. "You'll be in the most trouble when he learns something ne about you." 

"Probably."

“Look! Look!” Lillie said, pointing up at the sky as streaks of light began to appear. “Pretty!” 

They all looked up, Sun even pulled away from Ilima to tip his head back and smiled at the pretty sight. Staying out had been more than worth it to catch the show. They had the perfect view from the little beach left vacant just for them. 

Moon and Hau held up there phones trying to take pictures, but Gladion and Lillie sat in awe. It was no doubt the first time they’d ever had a chance to view something so enthralling. It was one more event that reminded them they were no longer in captivity. 

“It’s beautiful, Ilima.” Sun said softly, cuddling closer when Ilima’s grip tightened around him again. People often thought Sun must get sick of the contact, but he really enjoyed being close to Ilima. 

“Sure is,” Ilima said quietly. He pressed a kiss to Sun’s ear. “It really was the perfect night for it.” 

Sun reached out blindly to touch Ilima’s hair, unable to take his eyes off the sky but wanting to be close. 

“You’re still in trouble.” 

Sun snorted, “Because you didn’t know my first name? What does that matter. I’m Sun.” He pulled his gaze to Ilima. “I don’t really know who Elio is.” 

“I still should have known.” Ilima grumbled, going for irritation but it came off as a pout. 

“Then ask more questions,” Sun smiled. He was possibly the one person in existence that could calmly argue with Ilima without consequences. “I’m sure there’s tons i should ask you too.” 

Ilima shrugged, not really wanting to agree but knowing it was true. “Very well honey, i’ll find out everything bit by bit.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Sun grinned, brushing a shy kiss against Ilima’s cheek before looking back up at the sky. 

It was late, but the fire kept them warm and the lights above kept them distracted. None of them were in a hurry to leave.


End file.
